


Babysitting Blunder

by ships_sailing_in_the_night



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Knives, Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar Bonding, Unresolved Sexual Tension, cuteness all around, some fluff at the end, takes place somewhere in season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-15 08:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ships_sailing_in_the_night/pseuds/ships_sailing_in_the_night
Summary: When Penelope asks Chloe to spend a day at the spa with her, she must rely on the Devil himself to watch over her daughter; however, chaos ensues.





	1. Coming Home To A Disaster

“Chloe!”

Right as Chloe was about to unlock her door she heard a familiar voice call out her name behind her. She turned to find Maze sauntering steadily towards her with a wide grin on her face.

“We got him Decker! Well I did, the human cops ended up just sitting in their cars and stuffing their faces with donuts until I called out for them, but he is behind bars now. He was a tough one, i’d half to admit, but nothing an awesome person like me can’t handle.”

Maze twirled her iron “hell-forged” wing-shaped knives in her hands, proud of having successfully completing her mission. She had been on a bounty hunting assignment all day, the LAPD were having a difficult time trying to catch a drug dealer. Every time they got a tip on his location, him and his crew would pack up shop and leave to set up their new lab elsewhere. Eventually Dan suggested that they bring in Maze to help them find and arrest the drug cartel since the LAPD was having too much trouble on their own. The LAPD had called Chloe and Maze’s home the next day to ask if Maze would be willing to help them. They assured her that they would pay her generously for her time and efforts. After little consideration Maze accepted the job and got to working trying to track him down. With her demon hunting skills she was able to locate him in an abandoned warehouse near the edge of LA by Santa Monica.

“Why is Lucifer’s car in the driveway?” Maze wondered what would bring Lucifer to the Decker’s household at this hour. Suddenly her face lit up like a kid who had just walked into a candy store.

“Oh my god, Decker it's about time!”

“Maze, no-“

Her smile then grew wider and she pointed one of her blades excitedly towards Chloe.

“I didn’t think you had it in you, i’m impressed. If you want I can give you a couple of pointers. Maybe even tell you how to get him to say use his safe word, not that he would ever use it anyway.”

“Maze. Lucif-“ Chloe tried to cut Maze off but she just kept discussing Lucifer’s favorite sex positions and all the different ways he could get his partner to come in less than five minutes.

“Gosh, why didn’t you tell me you were two were going to have sex tonight. I’ll just go ahead an-“

“MAZE!”

Maze shut her mouth and put her blades away as she crossed her arms over her chest, seeming to be of some degree complacent.

“Lucifer is here to watch Trixie that is all. I was spending, surprisingly an enjoyable day, with my mother at a very relaxing spa. You were obviously busy with the bounty hunting, Dan is visiting his father this weekend, and the babysitter I would normally call is on vacation this week. I had no one else to watch her and if I didn’t spend agree to spend the day with my mother then I would never hear the end of it.”

“Lucifer, babysitting Trixie? He hates children.” 

“You don’t like kids either.”

“No, that’s true, but your pet is ok. I’ve taken a liking to her and she’s not all bad.”

Chloe rolled her eyes, sometimes she will never understand Lucifers’ and Mazes’ aversion towards children.

“How’d you manage to get him to watch over her anyway? Wait, did you offer sex in exchange to watch Trixie!?”

“No Maze, for the last time there will be no sex! I told Lucifer he would receive his part of the deal after I came back home and I made sure everything went alright, with no issues.

With that, she turned back to her door and grabbed her house key out of her purse. She put the golden key into the door lock and twisted it until she heard a click. She twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open with a little effort.

“Lucifer? Trixie?” Chloe called out but no response came back to her, perhaps they were somewhere else in the house, out of earshot. 

Chloe and Maze walked into a completely pitch black house. Maze, being a demon had no problem with the darkness, but Chloe on the other hand struggled a bit. It was disturbingly quiet, so quiet you could hear a pin drop onto the cold hardwood floors. Chloe took off her jacket and hung it up onto the coat rack, she then placed her purse on the table right below it. They walked towards the kitchen and Maze flicked up the light switch on the side wall illuminating the darkened area. Both the womens faces then lit up in a combination of horror and shock. Never had they seen, well perhaps except Maze, such a catastrophe in such a small space.

“What the hell happened here?” Maze drew out her blades and slowly came around to Chloe’s side to be protectively in front of her. As she stepped forward the sound of broken glass crumbled under the weight of her black boots. It looked to be a scotch glass, the 3/4 full bottle of Johnnie Walker Black Label Scotch Whiskey still sitting on the counter. Some amber liquid stained the floor surrounding it, most likely Lucifer had poured himself a glass. As she looked towards the sink she saw crimson liquid oozing off of a silver blade and dripping into the sink. Chloe’s cream white hand towels were tainted red with blood. Chloe’s heart started to beat a little faster, her hands started to visibly shake. What had happened? Did someone try to attack Trixie and Lucifer? As various scenarios played through her head like a movie her right hand reached down towards her holster to only find it empty. Damn it, she thought, she had left her firearm at home because her Mom had insisted she didn’t need to bring it along. She needed to figure out what had happened while she was gone, and more importantly she needed to find Lucifer and her daughter.


	2. The Devil Does Not Babysit

**_*About 24 hours earlier*_ **

“Breakfast is ready Monkey!”

Chloe called out to her daughter as she grabbed the warm bread from the toaster and placed it on the white ceramic plate next to the steaming scrambled eggs. She sprinkled a bit of salt on top of the eggs and spread a small chunk of butter onto the golden toast, placing it onto the plate next to the eggs.

Trixie came down the steps in jeans and a white-long sleeve shirt on with a lilac butterfly in the center. Her hair was up in curled pigtails and she had sparkly silver shoes on her feet.

Chloe walked over and kissed the top of her daughter's head.

“Morning monkey, all ready for school today?” Her daughter shook her as she placed a forkful of eggs into her mouth.

As her daughter sat, quietly eating, Chloe walked over to the pantry to grab her own breakfast when all of a sudden her phone started to ring and vibrate on the cold hard countertop. She rushed over to her phone expecting it to be the station calling about a new case, not bothering to check the caller ID she answered.  

“Decker.”  

“ _Hi honey! How’s my favorite daughter doing?_ ” Chloe rolled her eyes at her mother's voice on the other side of the line. She wasn’t expecting the call to be from her mother. Normally whenever she received a call from Penelope, she would inform Chloe about some manager she made contact with in order to get Trixie’s acting career started.  

“Mom, if this is about some manager you found that would represent Trixie, then just hang up now. I already told you, i’m not having Trixie go into acting or beauty pageants or whatever else you want her to do. She is my daughter and I have a say in what she can and can’t do, understand? I know you mean well, but I really don’t have the time or energy to argue right now. Trixie has school soon and I have to go down to the station today.”  

There was silence on the other side of the line before Penelope started to talk again.  

“ _Sweetie, that isn’t what I was calling you about. I called to tell you that I am in LA this week and yesterday I ran into Nancy from the Spa Le Merigot. We chatted for a while and then she offered for me to come in for a full day spa treatment and I thought maybe you would like to join me. The treatment includes, a massage, mani-pedi, lunch, and some other things. Oh and I almost forgot, while we are there, we have unlimited access to any type of alcoholic refreshments we want. It’s about a two hour drive from where you are and I was also thinking after the treatment we could grab dinner together. You would have to find a babysitter for Trixie, of course, because LA traffic is horrible, so you won't be getting home until after dinnertime, but what do you say? We haven’t had much mother daughter time in a while, it would be fun and relaxing._ ”  

“Mom, when is the last time we have had a mother-daughter day? Especially one that didn’t involve you dragging me to meet a bunch of people to get gigs or new acting opportunities?”

“ _Chloe darling, I am trying to make up for all those times I made you do something you didn’t want too. I remember that when you were younger a lot of your friends went to get mani-pedi’s with their mom’s, and you begged me to take you, but I was too focused in your acting career that I didn’t listen. So please sweetie, allow me to make it up to you now._ ”

Chloe curled her lips inward, she really did not want to have to spend an entire day with her mother; however, spending an entire day at the spa with unlimited amount of alcohol at her expense was very tempting. The only dilemma was she had to figure out what to do with Trixie? Maze was going to be busy with the bounty hunting assignment tomorrow, her normal babysitter was on vacation until next week, and Dan was leaving mid-morning tomorrow to go visit his father for the weekend.

Perhaps she could get Lucifer to watch over Trixie? No matter how many times he stated his dislike for children, he and Trixie seemed to have been getting along well these past few months. Besides, Trixie adored the man, for whatever reason, even though he was a walking drug-loving sex machine.

He would probably turned Chloe down or walk as fast as he could in the opposite direction before she would even get the chance to explain why she needed him to look after Trixie for her. He would accept her request in a heartbeat if she offered to sleep with him, no doubt about that, but that _definitely_ wasn’t going to be happening.

The gears in her head continued to turn as she thought of how she would convince Lucifer to watch over her daughter. It would only be for one day, surely he could handle one day with her daughter?  

“ _Chloe, hon, you still there?_ ” Penelope asked.  

Chloe had completely forgotten that her mother was still on the other line, patiently waiting for her to give her an answer to her offer. Trixie had already finished breakfast and had gone upstairs to finish getting ready for school.  

“Oh right, sorry Mom. Sure, I will go with you as long as you promise not to talk about acting or managers or anything along those lines, ok?”

“ _I promise sweetheart._ ”

“Alright then, what time will you be here to pick me up?”  

“ _I’ll can be by your house around 8 AM, is that alright with you?_ ”

“Yes, that’s fine, I will see you tomorrow.”

“ _See you tomorrow honey! Tell Trixie I love her._ ”  

“Of course, bye Mom.” With that Chloe hung up the phone and went to grab her car keys. Trixie had to be at school in 15 minutes and her conversation with her mother was going to make her late.  

“Trix, come on! We are going to be late for school!” Trixie came running down the steps with her purple back pack hung on one shoulder. She followed her mother out the door and headed to the car.  

“So while you’re at the spa with Nanna, who is going to be watching me?” Trixie asked while staring at the trees passing through the backseat window. Clever little monkey had been eavesdropping on her phone conversation with her mother earlier this morning.  

“Ummm, I don't know yet Monkey. Maze while be busy catching a bad guy tomorrow, daddy is visiting granddad, and Kelly is on vacation this week. I will have to see if I can find someone to watch you.”

Luckily the traffic hadn’t been too bad this morning so Trixie wouldn’t be too late for school. Chloe drove the car into the drop-off lane near Trixie’s school.  

“What about Lucifer? Why don’t you ask him to look after me?” Her daughter's question sounded more like a statement then an actual question, but Chloe had intended on asking him anyway.  

“I was planning on asking him at work today. I believe I can convince him to watch you tomorrow, but only if you two promise to behave.” She stated as she turned to face her daughter before handing the blue lunch box in the seat next back towards her. Trixie’s smile widened in the possibility of having Lucifer look after her. She reached for her lunch, grabbing her backpack in the process and exited the car.  

“Have a good day at school sweetheart, love you!”  

“Love you too mommy!” Trixie close the car door and headed up the steps, towards the front of the school.  

With her daughter dropped off at school Chloe could get to the station and start working on the mound of paperwork she had yet to complete. Paperwork was boring and never ending. Plus, the fact that Lucifer did nothing but do everything in his power to distract her didn’t make the task any easier. Albeit, the benefit of only doing paperwork today gave Chloe enough time and plenty of opportunity to persuade the Devil himself to watch her daughter for the day. That was going to be some task she was hoping she would be able to manage to complete. 

 

 

________________________________________________________________ 

 

 

“Detective! What is it we will be doing today? Catching a criminal selling drugs to teenagers? Solving a gruesome murder due to jealously? Ooo perhaps we can have another stakeout and while we are waiting we ca-“  

“Don’t even finish that sentence.” Chloe interrupted before he made an inappropriate comment. Lucifer looked at her with a sly grin on his face and placed his hands into his suit pants pockets. That cheeky devil could drive her up the wall sometimes, but nevertheless she enjoyed his company. Even if it meant having to sit in a car with him in some dark parking lot for hours on end, talking about who knows what.  

“Today you are going to be spending the entire day with me, staying by my side, filling out this mound of paperwork that I have yet to complete.” She pulled out what looked to be hundreds of files from a cabinet and placed them all on her desk with a loud thud.  

“Ughhh, but Detective that’s boring! Surely there is sometime more entertaining we can do. I have a few ideas in mind that would be much more pleasurable for the both of us.” He rubbed his tongue on the inside of his bottom lip as he leaned over the desk, becoming closer to Chloe.  

Chloe just looked up at him, seeing the lust grow in his dark eyes, for a moment she could have sworn she saw flicker of red flash in them. She raised her pen up and pushed it against his chest, pushing him further away from her.  

“No, I have to get this done by tomorrow and you are helping me whether you like it or not.” With that Lucifer sighed in defeat and sat back heavily in his chair like a child who didn’t get a piece of candy from a candy store.  

“Fine, i’ll help you with the boring paperwork that way we can get it done and have time for other more enjoyable activities.” Lucifer picked up a pen sitting on her desk and grabbed a handful of papers.

They both worked for a while on the files, slowly decreasing the size of the original stack. By lunchtime they had completed half of the paperwork when Lucifer offered to take Chloe out for some lunch. She accepted knowing her hand needed a break and her stomach was growling like a wild dog. They took his black corvette to a small Chinese shop where they sat down for tea and lo mien. While they waited for their food Chloe decided now was the best time to bring up the subject of babysitting.  

“So my mom called this morning and she offered to take me to the spa with her tomorrow.”

“Ooo, I can only imagine what you would look liked wrapped in a towel while the Masseuse works his magic to release you of your stress and pain.” A smile appeared on his face as he looked at her, seeing the scene play out in his head. He looked like he was on the edge of salivating just by the thought of being at a spa with her.  

Chloe snapped her finger in front of his face to release him from his fantasy and bring him back to reality where she was very much dressed. Once she had his attention she continued,  

“One, you are not coming with us, two, you’ve already seen me in a towel, and three, I was hoping you would watch Trixie for the day.”  

In an instant his cheerful and sexy smile faded from his face and he rolled his eyes as far back in his head as possibly. The thought of having to spend an entire day with her spawn was not what he had been thinking about. He had thought about what it would have been like to been sitting in a hot tub with the detective in his arms and no one to disturb them. The detective’s job was stressful and he knew that she was always so worked up about getting cases solved. He could sense that she didn’t sleep much and she was always tense. A day at the spa would do her justice and perhaps even manage to get her to let go enough to even consider spending the night with him.  

“The devil does not babysit detective, especially not small creatures that could attack me at any point in time.”  

Chloe rolled her eyes at his ridiculous comment, this was going to be more difficult then she had hoped. She knew Lucifer didn’t despise children as much as he claimed, especially not her child. Secretly, she knew Lucifer actually enjoyed Trixie’s company even with his claims of being caught spending time with a child would ruin his so called “Devil reputation.”  

“Have you asked Maze? She seems to spend more time and has more experience watching over the small human.”  

“Maze is busy with a bounty hunting job, so I don’t know when she will come home. The sitter I normally use is on vacation and she doesn’t return to LA until next week.”  

Lucifer opened his mouth, about to inquire about detective douche, but Chloe knew he would ask and so she cut him off once more.  

“And no, Dan is visiting his father this weekend and won’t be back until later this following week, so I really need you to watch her. Please, Lucifer.”  

Lucifer shut his mouth almost instantly, Chloe had used an almost special weapon of sorts against him. She needed him to watch over her spawn and her aqua eyes pleaded for him to do this for her. No matter how hard he tried to resist he couldn’t find the power within him to say no. The power his beloved detective held over him was unfathomable, but alas he found the words _I will watch over Beatrice for you_ slip out of his mouth before he could even register it.

Chloe smiled at him, thankful that he had accepted to watch over Trixie for the day, and his heart practically skipped a beat. He cleared his throat and shied away from her gaze.  

“Right, well I hope I get something in return for graciously looking after your spawn.”  

“I thought you would say that.” A wicked smile spread across Chloe’s lips. She had something in mind and she was sure Lucifer would enjoy it immensely, but he was just going to have to wait for it.  

“I have something in mind, but you will have to wait until after I get back from the spa with my mother. deal?”  

“A deal is a deal Detective, especially one with the _devil_.” He grinned as he raised his glass of Sake up for a toast. Chloe raised hers in her right hand, mirroring his movements. They clinked their blue and white patterned ceramic cups together and then drank the refreshing beverage in silence. The waiter brought their food and they ate the rest of their lunch while engaging in light conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for patiently waiting everyone! RL started to get crazy busy, but I managed to get this next chapter posted. This chapter is longer than the first and the story is quickly moving forward, so I hope you enjoy!


	3. A Deal is a Deal, Especially One with the Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, so I decided to split this original chapter into 2 parts so this story will be one chapter longer! Yay, so excited because we are about half way done with the story. I hope everyone is enjoy it so far, thanks for reading!

Lucifer was over at Chloe’s house by 7:45 in the morning. He parked his corvette in the driveway and walked up the path leading to her front door. Before he even had a chance to knock Trixie had quickly opened the door and came barreling out to wrap her small arms around his large torso.

 

“Lucifer, you’re here!” She gripped around his waist even tighter, threatening to never let go.  He held his hands up in surrender and stayed as still as possible. He caught Chloe smirking at him from inside the house, he pleaded with her silently for help, but she simply laughed at him.

 

“Come on Trix, let him come inside.”

 

Trixie stayed attached to Lucifer by the hip as he clumsily made his way inside the house. He tried to pry the small human off his waist, but alas it was pointless, it was as if she was permanently glued to him.

 

“We get to spend the whole day together! Aren’t you excited?!” The child looked up at him with her brown eyes, her excitement showing even further through her wide smile that was now spread across her face.

 

“Yes, uhh, well if this is going to work out spawn, you’re going to have to let go of me.” Trixie detached herself from Lucifer and ran back over to the ledge by the window where she had been looking out, watching and waiting for Lucifer’s arrival. 

 

Meanwhile, Chloe grabbed a hold of Lucifer’s arm and led him to the kitchen. She showed him a list of everything he would have to know, including what time to pick trixie up from school, where her after-school snacks were, and what time she needed to be in bed.

 

“Now if you need to check up on LUX to make sure everything is all ready for tonight then that is fine, but I would prefer if you kept Trixie up in the penthouse and away from the party and alcohol.” 

 

“I have Maze and Amenadiel handling and running LUX for tonight. Besides, if they get bored they have my penthouse to do whatever pleases them.” 

 

A sly grin appeared on his face while Chloe turned away from him, ignoring his expression. Exiting the kitchen she grabbed her car keys and purse as she waited for her mother to arrive.

 

“Speaking of pleasing, when do I receive my reward for agreeing to watch over your spawn? I was thinking that since the child will be well asleep by the time you return we could indulg-“

 

“NANNA!” Lucifer was cut off by Trixie’s voice shrilling from the main room and made no attempt in muffling a groan.

 

“How’s my favorite granddaughter?!” Penelope came through the door and enveloped Trixie in a tight hug.

 

“Lucifer! I wasn’t expecting to see you here.” She exclaimed as she looked up and saw a tall, familiar, handsome gentlemen standing near the doorway.

 

“Lucifer is going to watch me while you and Mommy go to the spa.” Trixie told her grandmother as she smiled, staring wide-eyed towards Lucifer.

 

“He is? That’s such a kind and considerate thing to do. It mean’s a lot to me to spend time with my daughter, and I know how busy she is with work and with Trixie. Thank you dear!” 

 

Penelope walked over and enveloped Lucifer in a hug as well, he reluctantly hugged her back. Chloe walked up to stand right next to him, adjusting her purse over her shoulder.

 

“Ok Mom, we really should get going, traffic will be bad by 9.”  She walked towards her daughter and planted a kiss on the top of her head in between her pigtail braids.

 

“Be good Monkey and be careful, please.” Chloe stated the latter as she glanced behinds her, towards Lucifer. He continued to stand there with a smug grin on his face.

 

“Need not worry Detective, I can assure you that your spawn will be in one piece when you return home.” He gave her his genuine Lucifer smile that he would use exclusively for her in times when he showing her he taking things seriously. It made her heart flutter a bit, but she ignored the feeling for now. She smiled, thanked him one last time, and followed her mother out the door closing it behind her. 

 

Once she was out of the house her mind racing and she started to have second thoughts about leaving her daughter with the club owner, but she trusted Lucifer more than anyone so she pushed the unwelcome thoughts out of her head. She hoped into the passenger seat with her mother taking the wheel.

 

Inside the house, Trixie ran to the window and and waved as she watched Nanna back the car out of the driveway and drive away. Once the car was out of view she turned to face Lucifer to find him standing near the doorway with her purple and pink backpack in one and and her lunchbox in the other. She looked at her backpack and then up towards him, a small smirk appearing across her face.

 

“So I take it you were not planning on going to school today, is that correct small human?” Trixie shook her head and grabbed the backpack and lunch box from his hands, placing them in the kitchen. Lucifer stayed put and listened while she gave her proposition on what she wanted to get accomplished today.

 

“Well, since Mommy isn't here I was hoping you give me another driving lesson, maybe take me out to buy chocolate cake, watch a movie, with popcorn of course, and perhaps teach me how to defend myself.” She came back from the kitchen and looked up at Lucifer with the same pleading eyes that her mother would often give him when she really, really, wanted him to do something for her. Chloe had given him this same look yesterday at lunch when she originally asked him to watch over Beatrice.

 

“I can deliver on the chocolate cake and movie…” 

 

“With popcorn.”

 

“Yes of course if that is what you desire, but I am going to have to say no to the driving lessons. I doubt you mother would be pleased with me if you were to get hurt. Besides, last time you almost crashed into the sign by LUX and I don’t want to have my car dented or scratched.”

 

“It’s not my fault, I couldn’t see over the steering wheel very well and my legs were too short to reach the brake pedal. Fine, but what about teaching me to fight so I can be ready if someone else tries to take me. I promise that if you teach me how to fight I can tell you things Mommy likes so you can get her to like you again. So what do you say, do we have a deal?

 

Lucifer had to admit the child was just as clever as her mother and of course he was just as tightly wrapped around her finger as he was around Chloe’s. Besides, she probably was still upset over the Malcolm kidnapping situation, so it only made sense that she would want to learn how to protect herself.

 

“You do realize you are making a deal with the Devil, a dangerous one no doubt. Are you sure you are ready for this?”

 

“Absolutely!” She reached her hand out towards Lucifer and he shook it, sealing the deal.

 

“Very well, but I won’t just teach you how to defend yourself, I will teach you how to fight using your hands as well as how to fight while yielding a weapon.” Trixie's face lit up at the mention of learning to fight with a weapon. 

 

Before they began though, Lucifer thought it would be best to move some of the living room furniture out of the way and perhaps have a first-aid kit ready just in case. 

 

They worked through the morning prepping everything for her training. Couches in the living room were moved to the side walls so the middle of the room had plenty of free space for maneuvering, lamps on side-tables were moved well out of the way so they wouldn't break, and Trixie went down the hall to the powder room to grab some bandaids just in case. Lucifer grabbed a couple of water bottles knowing they would both get tired and we to take a couple of water breaks.

 

As he continued getting the living room prepped found one of Chloe’s old camera’s in a wall cupboard. The camera was most likely used to record Trixie when she was younger for memories sake. Lucifer suggested to Trixie that they record their fighting lessons so she could practice later on when Lucifer wasn’t around to show her as well as watching herself to improve on technique. He plugged the camera into the TV so they could easily watch the footage on a larger screen. By mid-afternoon they were were all prepped and ready to start the first lesson. 

 

“Alright, we are going to start with simple defense strategies that way if some one does try to hurt you, you can keep yourself from getting hurt.”

 

Lucifer showed her how to wiggle out of someones grasp if they tried to grab her from behind or if they had a tight hold on her arm. Her height was of some disadvantage since Lucifer could easily just pick her up and throw her over his shoulders, but as she got older it would become more difficult for an average human to do.

 

Trixie was a quick learning and was able to get basic defense techniques down without any complications. Lucifer decided since she had defense down it was time to switch to offense. He should her how to correctly punch so she wouldn’t her hurt self in the process. He picked up a nearby couch pillow and held it out in front of him, allowing Trixie to punch the pillow and not directly him the first few times in case she had her form wrong. He wasn’t about to be responsible for spraining the child’s wrist over an activity the Detective would most certainly disapprove of. Once he was sure Trixie had the form down he set the pillow aside and graciously allowed himself to be a human, well sort of human, punching bag.

 

“Alright, you pick up very quickly child, i’m impressed. Now that we have some basic defensive and offensive strategies down, let’s add everything up and try some situation to see how you would react.”

 

“Ok, I am so ready!” Trixie jumped up and down waiting for her chance to be able to get out of the Devil’s grip, literally.

 

Lucifer came up behind Beatrice and wrapped his strong hands around her stomach, not too tightly since he was worried his supernatural strength would crush her, acting as a man trying to kidnap her. She first tried to wiggle out of his grip, but when she found it was no use she used her elbow and gave a hard blow right into his ribs. Lucifer let out a gasp in pain, but mostly shock as he wasn’t expecting a blow from the child to hurt as much as it did. Once he let his grip around her loosen, Trixie quickly turned around and punched him as hard as she could right into his abdomen. His abdomen muscles softening the punch a little, but he could still feel the power she held behind her punch. He dropped down to one knee in attempt for a surrender, but Trixie took that opportunity to lunged at him and tackle him to the carpeted floor. Once she had him on his back she started, to his surprise, tickling his stomach while laughing at the fact that she managed to get a grown man down to the floor in less than 5 minutes.

 

Lucifer, of course being the man he was, struggled as he tried to pry Trixie off of him. Cheeky minx probably just wanted to know how to get him unable to run away from her just so she could continue to torture him. 

 

“Child…stop! This isn’t….this isn't the proper way to get away from an attacker. You cannot simply tickle someone until they agree to let go of you or…or…would you please just stop!”

 

Trixie just kept on laughing as she continued tickling him, without a warning Lucifer then stood up, swinging her over his shoulder and tickled her back in the process. For the next few minutes Trixie tried to escape his grasp, while both laughing in the process. Eventually he was close enough to a couch that he took her off her shoulder and lightly threw her onto the soft chair.

 

“Well, that was quite exhausting but enjoyable.” He sat onto the padded sofa besides her and combed his hand through his hair, fixing the mangled mess.

 

“I’m hungry, can we go and get that chocolate cake you promise me?”

 

“I suppose, I am quite famished myself. Why don’t you check the cabinet in the kitchen and see if you have any popcorn.”

 

“Maze ate the last bag about a week ago. I don’t think we have anymore so maybe we can get a box of popcorn when we buy the cake?”

 

“A deal is a deal, so popcorn and cake it is. Why don't you put your shoes on and then we can head out.”

 

Lucifer and Trixie headed out of the door a couple of minutes later, he opened the passenger seat to his corvette to her and made sure she put her seat-belt on. They drove to the store and grabbed the necessary items, a big slice of chocolate cake from the bakery, a big box of popcorn for when they watch a movie later that night, and a box of mac ’n’ cheese for lunch. Whilst walking around the store many woman came up to Lucifer, immediately falling under his charm and complimenting on what a great father he was to Trixie, not realizing that the child was not his. However, neither Trixie nor Lucifer, to his own surprise, bothered to correct them. They made their way to the check out, paid for the groceries, and headed back to his corvette.

 

On the drive back home Trixie inquired about the part in her fighting lesson. Lucifer smiled and looked towards Trixie, watching her pigtails fly in the wind as the corvette drove a little over the speed limit.

 

“Do you know how to fight with a sharp object by any chance? Sometimes punching and trying to wriggle out of a perpetrators clutch is not enough.”

 

“You mean using scissors or a nearby stick if i’m about of the playground or something? I know those can give you a nasty scratch, but I don’t see how they would scare off any one who tries to take me.”

 

“Oh no my dear child, i’m talking about something sharper and much more interesting than any piece of wood. What would you say if I offered to teach you how to use a blade for self-defense?”

 

In which Trixie cleverly replied, “I guess I can take a stab at it.”


	4. Learning A Dangerous Trade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here is the next chapter! After this only one chapter left and then the story will be complete. There might be a few errors, but i'm exhausted from work so I will fix them later. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this part and have a great weekend!

“Are you sure you know what you doing? Have you ever even fought with knives before because Maze said she was the best out of all the demons in Hell. She even said she was a better fighter than you and that she would always kick your butt when you two would practice fighting against each other.” Trixie held the kitchen knife pointed towards Lucifer while he held his hands up by his chest ready for her attack.

 

“Of course I know what I’m doing, i’m the Lord of Hell remember?” He held both his hands away from his chest now, exposing a vulnerable stomach to the blade wielding child. 

 

“Now come at me like you did last time just don’t stop before the blade gets close to me. If you hesitate that is when your enemy will get the upper hand and I promise that you will not hurt me that much. I’m only immortal around your mother, if you are that worried just go slo- owww!”

 

Trixie had swung the blade towards Lucifer before he had a chance to move his hand out of the way. He pressed a hand onto his forearm only to feel hot liquid starting to ooze out from the slit in his shirts sleeve. The cut wasn’t too deep and it would heal quickly since the Detective was well out of range.

 

“I’m so sorry!” Trixie’s quickly let the knife drop to the floor, landing right in front of Lucifer’s feet. He could tell she was scared, but he assured her she had nothing to worry about and that it was only a small scratch. He urged the child to pick up the knife and try again. She tried a few more times, but she wasn’t able to quite perfect the move Lucifer was trying to teach her.

 

He showed Trixie the special twist and strike move a couple more times, while letting the knife sit on the side table so no one will accidentally get hurt. Trixie attempted the move a few more times, using her fingers to act as the blade before she was able to perfect it. Lucifer decided that she try one more time, with the knife this time, but he would record it so they could watch and make any adjustments if need be. He pressed the record button and turned around to find Trixie, coming with the blade in her hands, towards him. Before he could move his hands to protect himself a sharp pain hit him right in his center.

 

“Aghhh, Bloody hell child!” Lucifer brought both hands to his abdomen to find that Trixie had plunged the blade right into his stomach. Blood was rapidly staining his white dress shirt, turning it a crimson color. He hands became warm as the blood starting oozing out from his stomach and around the blade of the knife onto his hands.

 

“Like mother like daughter huh?…..She shoots me….and you stab me. Well, this is just bloody brilliant if you pardon the pun. Whooo, it seems my immortality is now faltering around you as well.” 

 

Trixie just stood petrified, not knowing what to do, as she stared at the black handle sticking out from Lucifer's body. A tear started to run down her cheek as she quickly moved towards Lucifer, trying to make an attempt to pull the blade out from him, but his bloodied hands caught hers before she made contact with the handle.

 

“No…..Beatrice.” He stated, starting to find it a little more difficult to breath.

 

“If you remove the blade……then I will bleed out. Why don’t we move to the kitchen and……you can help clean me up?” He took the backside of his bloodied hand to wipe away the cool liquid traveling down the side of her soft cheek.

 

“There there……no need to shed tears child…..It’s not as bad as it looks, help me up so we can get this out of me.”

 

Trixie helped Lucifer up to the best of her ability, even though he weighed twice as much as her, and led him to the kitchen where she sat him on a stool. She grabbed one of the creme kitchen towels and brought it over to him. He also requested for her to bring over the bottle of scotch that sat on the countertop and a glass. She had asked if he was going to pour the alcohol onto his wound to clean it, but he exclaimed the scotch was just for him to drink.

 

Trixie had put all the knives that laid on the living room floor into the sink, the blood that stained the cold, metal blade dropped haphazardly onto the kitchen hardwood floor. She grabbed some paper towels and a bowl of water and came up to the counter to sit in the adjacent stool. She had also managed to put on her Doctor’s uniform and a name tag that read “Doctor Trixie.”

 

“Don’t worry, once I am done with you, no one will ever be able to tell that I accidentally stabbed you.”

 

“You do realize you are the youngest doctor to ever see me right?…You also have no medical degree to be treating me.”

 

“It’s ok, I promise I won’t tell Mommy if you won’t.” She looked at him, eyes a little red from crying and cheeks cold and damp from her tears.

 

He gave her a reassuring smile and held out his arms so Trixie could get to work cleaning the cuts there first. She rolled up his sleeves and wiped the cuts with a a soapy paper towel. Meanwhile, with his free hand Lucifer opened the bottle of scotch and poured himself a healthy serving in the glass.

 

She finished up cleaning the scratches on his arms and moved her hands down to where the blade handle was still sticking out of Lucifer’s chest. Her hand accidentally knocked the handle in her attempt to pull it out.

 

“Bloody hell!” Lucifer roughly stating, having choked on the hard liquid still in his mouth. The pain ripping through his center made him drop his half drunk glass of scotch onto the hardwood floor. The moment the glass made contact with the cool wood it shattered into many piece and the liquid that was being held inside spread across the floor. Lucifer and Trixie gaze both looked down at the glass and then back up to each other.

 

“Mommy is not going to be happy about that.”

 

“The Detective is not going to be happy about anything we did today child. She will probably never let me watch you again.” He sighed heavily, but another wave of pain shot through him as he remembered that the kitchen knife blade was very much inside of him.

 

“Ok Beatrice, I am going to pull out the blade and when I do take that cream colored kitchen towel, over there,” he stated pointing to the towel trixie had brought over earlier. 

 

“Once the blade is out of the way I need you to press it firmly on the wound to control the bleeding. Then we can bandage it up ok, ready?”

 

The young girl nodded as she grabbed the towel, waiting for Lucifer to pull the blade out of his stomach. He slowly pulled it out, crying out in pain in the process as more of the crimson colored liquid started to ooze out, staining his shift even further. Trixie quickly pressed the towel firmly onto his stomach in attempt to stop the bleeding. The once creme colored towel was quickly becoming stained with the crimson color of Lucifer’s blood. Lucifer placed the kitchen knife onto the counter and took over holding the towel against his abdomen for the child.

 

“Go put this knife near the sinking then let’s head up to the bathroom for the rest of this clean up.” Trixie nodded and brought the blood stained knife towards the sink, placing it on the edge.

 

Lucifer gently stood up from the kitchen stool, keeping the towel pressed firmly against his abdomen. Trixie headed up the stairs and Lucifer followed slowly behind her. Every step up was in agony, but he knew that he had to get a bandage over the wound before he bled out. If the Detective was around she would have insisted that he go to a hospital whereas Maze would have just added to his pain. 

 

Eventually they reached the upstairs bathroom where Trixie helped wrap a bandage around Lucifer's stomach. The wrapping wasn’t tight and the bleeding continued to spread through, minimally stain the bandage. Both exhausted and weak they moved to Trixie’s room where they spent the rest of their evening on her bed, eating popcorn, and watching some of Trixie’s favorite movies including _Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron_ , _Frozen_ , and of course _Beauty & The Beast_. 

 

“You still have your end of the deal to keep up my dear. So tell me, what can I do to get your mother to like me again?” Lucifer asked, grabbing a handful of popcorn from the bowl in Trixie’s lap and shoving it into his mouth.

 

“Mmmm, I know she likes it when you play piano.” Trixie said in between chewing the large handful of popcorn she had placed in her mouth momentarily before.

 

“When she came home from your house that one night when you were upset she talked about how you both played the piano together.”

 

“Ah yes, I remember that night well.” He looked away from the TV, remembering the night he lost his first true friend. Father Frank knew he was the Devil and yet he still wanted to be his friend. They had solved the case together, drank together, and even played on his precious piano together. He hopes that Father Frank is enjoying his peaceful and rather boring life up in the Silver City.

 

“Mmm, anything else you know that your mother likes, anything in particular that makes her blush perhaps?” Trixie thought for a moment as she placed the now empty popcorn bowl on her nightstand.

 

“Well, whenever she see’s you or spends time with you her cheeks always turn red.”

 

“Oh, do they really?” A grin appeared on Lucifer’s face after he heard the child’s statement. 

 

“Yeah, after that one time you and Mommy had dinner together, the next morning her cheeks were really, really red when I asked her about it. I can tell she really likes spending time with you, so maybe just spend more time with her.”

 

“Hmm, I will certainly try my dear.”

 

Trixie yawned and stretched as she then curled up closer to Lucifer. The watched as Belle told the ugly beast that she loved him before the last petal fell, breaking the curse the enchantress placed on the castle. The finished their last movie by half past eleven, leaving both Lucifer and Trixie asleep on her bed. Fast asleep they could hear each others breaths, keeping in pace with one another and the light breeze rustling the tree’s outside of her window. However, what they didn’t hear was the closing of a car door from the driveway.


	5. Finding Out The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, the FINAL CHAPTER! I hope everyone has enjoyed reading this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I want to thank everyone for the kudos & comments and for reading this fic in general. Note, errors are bound to happen in which I will fix later on. Also, there is a little deckerstar fluff at the end for those who were waiting for them. Until next time, happy reading!

**_Chloe’s heart started to beat a little faster, her hands started to visibly shake. What had happened? Did someone try to attack Trixie and Lucifer? As various scenarios played through her head like a movie her right hand reached down towards her holster to only find it empty. Damn it, she thought, she had left her firearm at home because her Mom had insisted she didn’t need to bring it along. She needed to figure out what had happened while she was gone, and more importantly she needed to find Lucifer and her daughter._ **

________________________________________

 

A flicker of light caught the corner of Chloe’s eye. She followed light, hoping to determine it’s source. Coming to the living room she found her TV illuminating the otherwise dark room, spots of blood were visible on the carpet. A video was playing on a loop and the audio was projecting out into the room. The TV screen showed Lucifer and Trixie, wielding a kitchen knife, standing in the middle of the living room. She watches as Trixie swings the blade towards Lucifer to see it land square into his abdomen.

 

“Oh my god, no, Lucifer!”

 

“What, what is it!” Maze came running up behind Chloe, blades ready to strike anyone who was there.

 

“Aw hell no! What does he think he is doing? That is not the proper way to hold a knife and the form is just awful.”

 

Chloe looked at Maze in shock, she seemed to be more concerned on how her daughter was holding a knife then about the fact that her daughter had one in her hand in the first place.

 

“Maze, knives are not toys, and especially for an 8 year old. She could have really hurt herself.”

 

“Well it seems the only person who got the wrong end was Lucifer.” A smirk appeared on her face, if Chloe didn’t know any better she would say Maze was almost proud of Trixie for stabbing Lucifer.

 

Chloe walked over and turned off the TV. She turned to face Maze, her own knives away and arms now crossed over her chest.

 

“Well that explains the blood and perhaps the broken glass, but where did they go? They obviously didn't go to the hospital because Lucifer’s car is still here.”

 

As Chloe walked out of the living room she spotted a few spots of blood leading up the steps towards the bedrooms. She followed the trail as Maze decided to stay downstairs to start cleaning up the mess. Chloe walked down the hall and peeked into the bathroom. Inside, the white porcelain sink had blood smeared on it and excess bandages were sitting on the white marbled tile floor. _Well,_ _at least he patched himself up a bit, even if it wasn’t the most conventional way_ , she thought as she exited the bathroom and headed towards Trixie room. She stopped at the frame of the door leading into Trixie’s room to find her daughter curled up under the bed sheets next to Lucifer. He was sitting on top of the blue sheets with his shirt opened at the bottom. She could see the blood stained bandage around his stomach and noticed he breathing pattern was abnormal. She quietly entered the room and took a quick glance at Trixie to make sure she was ok. She then walked to the opposite site of the bed and placed her hand on Lucifer’s neck to check his pulse. He was alive and even though his heart rate was fluctuating a bit, he seemed to be alright. She let out a breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding. 

 

“Thank God you’re alright,” she quietly muttered, looking down at his body. Luckily her daughter was only a child and didn’t seem to do any heavy damage to his body. She wanted nothing more than to take him to a hospital to be properly treated, but he looked so comfortable sleeping next to her daughter, with an arm draped around protectively, that she figured she would broach the subject in the morning.

 

As she brought her hand away from his neck he stirred in his sleep and turned his head to face her. When he opened up his eyes he saw two aqua orbs staring back at him in the dimly lit room. He smiled and was about to ask her if she wanted to join, but a jolt of pain came shooting from the area of his abdomen where the blade had been removed.

 

“Come on, i’ll help you change the bandage.” Chloe chuckling softly as she offered an arm to help him off Trixie’s bed. With the strength he had left he lifted his body off of her bed and adjusted the sheet so it covered Trixie’s body completely. He followed Chloe out of the room and she closed the door to her daughters room behind her as she led him down the hall into the bathroom. 

 

Once they both entered the bathroom she told him to sit on top of the sink counter and then closed the door behind her so they wouldn’t wake up Trixie. Neither said a word as she opened up the sink cabinet and pulled out a antiseptic, some fresh gauze, and new bandages. She placed them all at the counter and then moved to stand in front of Lucifer. Even though he continued to not speak, she could feel his dark eyes staring at her and a sly smile appear across his face as she proceeded to unbutton his shirt and slide it off his broad shoulders. She pulled the sleeves off his arms, placed the shirt on the counter and then turned her attention back to bandage.

 

She reached for the tab of bandage sticking out and tugged it out of it’s hiding spot. Slowly, she moved an arm towards his back to reach the end so she could unwind it from around his body. He winced in pain when she accidentally knocked the area of the wound, retreating his body slightly away from her.

 

“Aghh….Careful Detective.”

 

She shot him a glare and then proceeded to continue removing the old bandage.

 

“It’s your own fault Lucifer, you have no one to blame but yourself. Why the hell were you teaching Trixie how to use knives? She could have gotten really hurt and if she was any taller she could have stabbed you in the heart or at least a major blood vessel.”

 

“You're adorable when you…owww…when you are worried about me.” He teased through his clenched teeth, trying to ignore the pain that shot through his core.

 

“One, I worry about both your safety and two, I worry about the kind of influence you have on my daughter. I don’t want the school principle calling me at the station one day to tell me my daughter attacked a classmate with a knife because he stole her cookie.” 

 

He let out a small scoff and Chloe couldn’t help but smile at the last part of her statement.

 

“I was merely teaching her to defend herself should someone try to harm her or take her against her will again.”

 

She understood that her job was dangerous and if a criminal should ever find out about Trixie they might use her as leverage. Trixie asked Lucifer because she knew that she would say no or she would try to convince her she was safe, but that wasn't the case. Malcolm had gotten to Trixie and was able to take her because he used his badge. It was foolish and stupid yes, but in a way her daughter was only being logical. As she looked back up towards Lucifer their gaze met for a split second, but she quickly dropped it back down towards the counter to pour some antiseptic on a piece of gauze.

 

“This is going sting a little, well maybe a lot, but i’m just going to warn you now.”

 

“Don’t worry Detective, the Devil can handle any- gahhh BLOODY HELL!” He contracted his body slightly as Chloe pressed the cold gauze against his wound. She lightly rubbed the gauze over the area and then threw it into the nearby trash can.

 

Chloe grabbed a new bandage roll and stood deeper in between his legs so she could tightly wrap it around his waist, covering the wound with it’s warm, clean cloth. She could feel his chest muscles tense up and tighten under her touch as she continued wrapping the bandage around him. Once she reached the end of the bandage she carefully tucked in the end to keep the whole thing from falling off. She looked at it and admired her handy work, not bad considering her last patch up job had been a year ago when Trixie ran into a rock on her bike, flipping over it and scraping her knees and elbows in the process. What Chloe hadn't noticed was Lucifer’s body slowly inching it’s way closer towards her while she had been bandaging him. Only when she lifted her head back up did she realize the closeness of their proximity. Her aqua eyes met two very dark colored eyes staring so far into hers that if she hadn’t been so far wedged between Lucifer’s muscular thighs, her legs would have given out and her body would have fallen to the floor.

She placed both hands on his chest to try and maintain some sort of personal space between them, but she couldn’t find the will nor the strength to push his body any further away. His body heat radiated underneath her cold hands, almost inviting for her to come closer to be engulfed by the warmth. His breath warmed her neck and body as a shiver ran up her spine, why did he have this kind of affect on her? Her heart started racing and her mind screamed at her to abort, but her body betrayed her by moving closer to the familiar warmth. Sensing her confliction, he pushed himself off the countertop with both hands and walked her backwards until her back hit the hard surface of the wooden door, trapping her. Her scent was intoxicating, her touch was ecstasy. Only around her did Lucifer gain this sense of high, no kind of amount of drugs could get him to this point. A point of no return, a point where he would not climb down again.

 

“Lucifer.” Chloe whispered, almost imperceptible, her breath catching in her throat.

 

Lucifer held up a finger, allowing it to hover right above her soft, pink lips.

 

“If I remember correctly, you promised me something in exchange for watching over your spawn. You never said anything about not playing with weapons or allowing her to stay home from school.” In that moment Chloe’s mouth dropped wide open.

 

“What?! Trixie didn’t go to school today?” Chloe slapped her hands hard against his abdomen, earning a wince of pain from him, but it served him right. She had hoped that he would back away from her, but she found his body coming ever so slightly closer to hers.

 

“The child is smart enough, she doesn’t need to go to school….Waste of bloody time if you ask me. Anyway, I still kept up my end of the deal. And a deal is a deal, especially with the devil.”

 

Chloe raised an eyebrow at his statement, clearing her throat, “Your point being?”

 

“I believe now is the time when for you to hold up your end of the deal love.” He gave her a wicked grin and lowered his head closer to hers, allowing his hands to crawl up the side of her body. He could feel her body tense under his touch and he adjusted his weight slightly when he felt her body rub up against his now hardening bulge.

 

“Well….I guess you’re right. You held up your end of the deal, it is only fair I hold up my end. Quid pro quo right?” Chloe curled her tongue in her mouth and allowed her hands to move upwards to roam over his muscular chest. She felt his heart beat pick up and the raising and lowering of his chest grew more rapidly. She let her right hand come up to the nape on the back of his neck, pulling his head down lower. She curled her fingers into his dark black inky locks, while her left hand remained caressing his smooth chest. She raised herself slightly onto the balls of her feet and allowed their faces to come right up next to each other, almost touching. 

 

His hands linger underneath her shirt, grabbing her hips to keep her steady. _Finally_ , Lucifer thought, his heart speeding up as his lips came dangerously close to her. _This was it, the Detective is finally going to have sex with me. Bloody hell I should have offered to watch her spawn months ago if I knew this was all it would take._  

 

She pressed her body as close as she could to his, knowing that if she was going to go down this path, there was no turning back. Having him right where she wanted, he was completely under her control. Her breath hitched when he rubbed his nose against hers. He claimed that he had no affect on her, but boy was he ever so mistaken. Maybe at first, but the more time she spent with him, the harder it was not to fall under his spell and succumb to his charms. When their lips were barely a millimeter apart Chloe quickly turned her head to kiss his stubble lined cheek instead. Lucifer, not quite registering what had happened, stood in shock and allowed his mouth to hang open. _Did the detective really just cock-block me? Me, the Lord of Hell?_ Still standing in shock his mind was trying to process what had just happened.

 

“Is that it? Is that all I bloody get for watching your spawn and almost getting stabbed to death?!? Bloody hell, I should have known.” Lucifer threw his head back in frustration, he had been played. 

 

Chloe let out a small chuckled as she lowered herself down from the balls of her feet. She let both hands slid back down to the middle of his chest and with a strong push she had him back, away from her, and by the sink once more. She grinned and shook her head as she opened the door to the bathroom, allowing the cool air to flow through the door and into the bathroom.

 

“Well, you didn’t take her to school, you made a mess of my kitchen and living room, and had the not so brilliant idea of teaching her how to play with knives. Therefore, that’s all you are going to get, but you’re welcome to stay for the night. I’ll just grab a pillow and a blanket so the _couch_ is more comfortable for you.” She winked and let a smile spread wider across her face. 

 

Lucifer looked less please, still hung up on the fact that one, he was going to need a cold shower after what she just did to him and two, the detective played him, the Devil himself. Though he would probably never admit it, he actually didn’t mind that Chloe had managed to trick him into watching Trixie, practically for free. He let out a small chuckle and grabbed his shirt from the counter. He slipped his arms through the sleeves but didn’t bother to button it up. Chloe took once last glance at his toned body before turning around and heading toward the linen closet to find a spare pillow and blanket. He followed shortly behind and made his way down the steps to the living room. Perhaps next time he will make the conditions of his deal more clear, that way the Detective won’t be able to get the better of him, _again_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first fic ever so kudos and comments are highly appreciated! Follow me on Tumblr at ships-sailing-in-the-night.


End file.
